


Saved Me? Reward: A Kiss

by AlecWrites



Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: kissing prompt: when they lean forward a fraction as if to kiss the other person, then realize they shouldn’t and pull back to stop themselvesprompt: Matsukawa having to comfort/save Hanamaki because Hanamaki just encountered a very large unpleasant bug outside that scared them.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Saved Me? Reward: A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> kissing prompt: when they lean forward a fraction as if to kiss the other person, then realize they shouldn’t and pull back to stop themselves  
> prompt: Matsukawa having to comfort/save Hanamaki because Hanamaki just encountered a very large unpleasant bug outside that scared them.

“Matus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Hanamaki shouted from outside. The concerned tone of voice scared Matsukawa half to death and he came running from inside to find his best friend standing on the porch chair, crouching and staring at the ground. Matsukawa quickly followed his gaze and found a small bug crawling around on the porch wood. His mood slowly descended into boredom and he looked his best friend up and down. He was ridiculous. However he couldn’t find a reason to stay away from him, and he wasn’t going to start looking for one now. Matsukawa scoffed softly under his breath and walked over to the pair of them. His best friend and the bug sounded like a title to a children’s book. 

“Don’t laugh at him, you know I hate bugs!!” Hanamaki reiterates even though Matsukawa is very awake. Matsukawa held in a laugh as he crouched down to the bug that was stuck running in a circle on the porch. Matsukawa poked at it so it ran in a different direction. Matsukawa smirked as it scurried away and Hanamaki finally made a move to step off the chair. 

Matsukawa should have seen it coming, he did, but he should have predicted it. Hanamaki is only ever clumsy outside of the court. Everywhere he goes he has the majestic ability to trip over air and up the stairs. It’s honestly impressive, but his focus on the court is something to also be impressed by and he’s made the mistake of underestimating him. Something Hanamaki frequently holds over his head. However, Matsukawa should have known that the human stepping over a chair would be a catastrophic event. Matsukawa held his hands out quickly as the other fell into his arm and against his chest. Not the first time he’s had to catch him, and it’s definitely not the first time that he’s had the strange aching feeling to lean into the others' space and kiss him when he looks at him.    
  
Hanamaki looks as if the air has been knocked from him, his heart beating quickly against Matsukawa’s hand on his chest and the other on his arm, holding him up. The way his eyes look into Matsukawa almost...pleading and Matsukawa furrows his brows. Fear riddles into Hanamaki’s eyes before they relax. Matsukawa feels himself leaning in, and Hanamaki’s eyes widen, he even stiffens but doesn’t move. His breath comes in a little higher and when Matuskawa finally feels the other's breath against his face from their parted lips he pulls away.

“Please?” Matsukawa hears Hanamaki whisper into their shared space, neither of them ready to let go yet. 

“Takahiro…” Matsukawa says with a strangled voice. Why? Why is he stopping himself? It’s not the first time he’s wanted to, and it won’t be the last. Always catching himself looking at his lips while he’s talking about something. The desire to bring their lips together almost suffocates as they share breaths. He’s leaning in again before he can stop himself, his lips brush softly against the others. It’s a feathery kiss, blissful for a moment before he closes his lips around the other. And then wrapping them around each other over and over in a deeper kiss. Something that has Hanamaki whining, quietly. Something that has Matsukawa relaxed as his hands come around Hanamaki’s waist and pull him closer. The kiss is short as they were already pretty breathless before it started. 

“My hero saved the damsel in distress and then sealed it with a kiss. Such a gentleman.” Hanamaki grins and Matsukawa can help but grin, even while he rolls his eyes at the statement. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated !!
> 
> -Alec


End file.
